


1 added to the Family

by GalaxyDragon02



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Demon Lee Minho | Lee Know, F/M, Grim Reaper Seo Changbin, Half-Demon Kim Seungmin, How Do I Tag, Human Hwang Hyunjin, Human Seo Changbin, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, Memes, Mild Blood, Parents Woochan, Seungmin and Minho are brothers, Vampire Bang Chan, Warlock Kim Woojin, Why is this so soft?, Wolf Han Jisung | Han, Wolf Yang Jeongin | I.N, and they were ROOMMATES, but not the whole time - Freeform, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyDragon02/pseuds/GalaxyDragon02
Summary: This all wouldn't have happened if he could just mind his own buisness.





	1. 1.

‘...’ – thinking  
“...” – talking   
PoV Liza  
Pain. The only thing she felt was pain. It burned through her veins like fire and she wanted to scream but the only noise she made was an almost not noticeable whine. ‘Why did I have to walk this way? Why me? Why...Why..’ her thinking got slower the more her life left her body. “..ey..Hey...HEY, come on listen to me, can you hear me?” to weak to open her eyes she just whimpered to answer the voice. “Okay, okay. Do you want to live? I need to know!” The same voice again, she needed a bit time to figure out, what he? she? was saying and when she finally knew what the voice had asked, she tried nodding very light a desperate please leaving her lips. Then she suddenly felt something against her lips. It tasted metallic and the voice she should swallow. The rest of her consciousness left shortly after she did.  
PoV Chan  
He heard the scream. A girl. He had tried to ignore it, because fuck he couldn’t save everyone. They were already nine persons in their dorm. But he couldn’t stop focusing on the girl and realised he hadn’t moved since he heard the scream. When the screams turned into whimpers his body moved before he could even think. He sat next to the girl, tried to talk to her. “Hey. Hey. HEY, come on listen to me, can you hear me?” it took a bit time but she whimpered again and he thought that was good enough. “Okay, okay. Do you want to live? I need to know”. The light nod and the whispered please was answer enough. And he made her drink his blood.


	2. Chapter 2

PoV Liza

1 “You know I can’t let someone die.” “I know, I know, you’re a big softy.” “And who brought Jisung and Jeongin??” “...let’s just agree we’re both big softies. Maybe you should go and see how she’s doing.”

‘Where am I? Who are those persons talking? Why can’t I-’ only then she noticed the pain again. Not as bad as before but still there and she wanted it to stop.

“Hey you okay? How are you doing?” her head snapped to the door, where the guy, who just talked, was standing. “Oh yes I’m perfectly fine. I just can’t really feel my legs, my whole body kinda burns and my throat feels like sand paper but other than that I’m good”. The guy was quiet for a moment, before he spoke again. “Okay stupid question. My name is Chan what’s yours and what do you remember?”. Thinking about it she suddenly remembered. Flashbacks of herself being stabbed crossed her mind, she breathed in deeply “I’m dead.” “Well yes, kinda, not really.” the guy, Chan responded. “You’re a vampire now. And I still don’t even know your name.”  “It’s Liza. Do I have to drink blood? And what stuff can I do?” “Yeah you’ll drink blood; actually I should get you some, then the pain should go away and- wait aren’t you shocked or something.” he looked at her in surprise. “Nah, could be worse. Have you seen my mobile phone, I need to look through Instagram and Twitter.”

“I already regret this decision.” she heard Chan mumble while he walked out of the room. “Excuse me, this is not my fault.”

When Chan re-entered the room, she looked at him with an expectant attitude. He gave her the blood bag; she took it and began drinking. She had drunk half of it before she stopped. “And where is my mobile phone?” Chan sighed “You’ll have to get a new one. Are you going to school or something, because you should cancel it at least for a week better two.”

“I don’t have the money for a new mobile phone” she groaned annoyed “for the other stuff. I’m 18 and I finished school a few weeks ago and I have still some weeks left until I start with university. But I wanted to go to parties, meet friends and so one.” Chan shook his head. “Okay definitely no parties and no alcohol for you. At least not till I know you can control yourself around humans.” he explained to her, ignoring the shocked look on her face. “And you’ll not leave this apartment alone until I say you can. Understood?” She rolled her eyes at that, but muttered a “crystal-clear” nevertheless. “I still want to know where I am exactly.” “Same city, in an apartment we share as a group.” “And they all know about the vampire-thing?” “Of course they know, do you think you could something like that from eight other people. And some of them aren’t even human them self.” - made sense - “Are they all vampires or something else?” “Okay first of all we’re all mostly living beings” wow now he sounded angry “and no they’re not all vampires. We have a warlock, two wolfs, a demon and his younger half-brother, who’s a half-demon, another vampire and also two humans in our group.” he answered her. “And they were roommates.” Someone said outside the room. “Jisung shut up” Chan shouted and Jisung giggled. She looked at Chan for a moment. “Okay wow I’m going.” she said while standing up and walking towards the door. But before she really knew what was happening she was pressed against this door. “If you dare to walk out of this apartment before I say you’re allowed to, I’ll personally kill you.” Chan almost growled. It was the first time, that, in her opinion, he seemed scary. “Can I at least meet them?” she tried to sound annoyed but her voice cracked a little and she knew Chan had heard it. The other nodded “Yeah you maybe should meet them. I mean you’ll have to live with us at least a week.”

They hadn’t even left the room, when she heard someone speaking angrily. “Felix, what did I say about the kitchen?” “Ehmm...Hyunjin, Jisung, Seungmin, Jeongin and me aren’t allowed in here without supervis-oh I was never here, Hyung.” Someone, obviously Felix answered. She looked at Chan, raising her eyebrow. Chan sighed and explained “They set the kitchen on fire some time ago. That’s where the rule is from” “How did they- Forget it I really don’t wanna know.” “Relatable” Chan huffed in amusement.

“Hyung, we’re gonna ea- oh she woke up. Welcome in this weird Family. What I wanted to say is, we’re gonna eat in a few minutes.” She smiled a little at the guy, who just talked. “Thank you Minho” Chan answered him. “Can you tell Hyunjin, Jisung and Seungmin that they have to clean their room and also get the spare bed ready?” Minho nodded. “Can do. But do you really think that putting a new vampire in one room with those crack heads is a good idea and also Hyunjin is a human.” “Firstly, isn’t anyone here a crack head? And I don’t really have another option. You know how Changbin is with vampires he doesn’t know, especially new-borns and the other room is full.” Chan looked at Minho almost apologising. “I see.” Minho agreed “Well I’m going to tell them the cleaning thing.” he said and just walked through the wall. She looked at Chan in disbelief. “Did he just...walk THROUGH the fucking wall?!”

“Yes he did. And watch your language.” “You’re not my dad, you can’t tell me what to do.” “In this house hold kids aren’t allowed to curse. Get used to it.” Chan said while walking down the hallway towards, she assumed, the kitchen. “I’m not a freaking kid” she muttered and started following the other again. “In my opinion you are. I’m a lot older than you.”

She entered the kitchen next to Chan. “Bruder, how much money to you guys own?” “Chan, Woojin and Minho a lot. The rest of us is more like constantly broke.” A boy with red hair answered. He sat at the kitchen table and beamed at her with a huge smile. “Welcome new vamp sis.” – “Never call me that ever again” – “I’m Felix, what’s your name?” had he just ignored her? “Liza” she almost growled. “Wow she can do the growling better than you Jeongin.” Jisung? said while walking into the kitchen. Alongside him was a boy, who tried to kill him with looks, probably Jeongin. “You know that I hate you?” he said to Jisung. They started a talk with Felix and she looked around in the kitchen. The whole apartment or the parts she had seen now were really nice and quite big. But then again there were nine guys living here. Chan stood next to someone whose name she didn’t knew yet. “Changbin and Hyunjin will be here soon. I thought it would be better when they get here last, so we all can have an eye on Liza.” Minho said. He had entered the kitchen just now. Next to him was another boy. She saw Chan nodding. “Okay everyone sit down dinner is ready. Liza I want you to sit between Felix and Minho.” the guy next to Chan stated. She sighed but sat down next to Felix anyways. When everyone had settled down, except Hyunjin and Changbin, said ones came in. This was the moment she realized why Woojin, yes she found out his name, wanted her to sit between Felix and Minho, because if the two hadn’t grabbed her, she would have killed at least one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 C: "What do I say, hyung? How do you explain someone that they're a vampire now."  
> W: "Didn't you already did this with Lix"  
> C: "Not really...he just asked when he should start drinking blood. Do you know how surprised I was back then? I didn't even knew he  
> knew what I was."  
> W: "Then you shouldn't have turned her."
> 
> That's how think their talk started...but it's up to everyone.


	3. Chan's Profile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's short but I want to introduce the characters like that between the chapters of the story

Name: Bang Chan 

  
  


Age: 21(physical), no one knows how old he really is

  
  


Species: Vampire

  
  


Skills:  

  * Mind reading & Mind control
  * Strength 
  * Ice/Water control



  
  


Facts: 

  * He and Woojin are friends since god knows when 
  * He's really soft
  * Dad **TM** #1
  * He kinda has insomnia, but it's not that bad
  * He and Felix are best friends




	4. The first night

**PoV Changbin**

 

The first thing he saw when he entered the kitchen were the girl’s red eyes. It reminded him so much of what he saw on this day, that he couldn't stand it. He saw the pleading look on Chan's face, but he just couldn't do it. He turned around and left the kitchen. Ignoring Hyunjin's call and everything else. ‘How could Chan do this to him? He knows what happened.’ He knew deep down, that Chan always had his reasons, he wouldn't turn turn someone without a really good reason. But right now he was just hurt and he felt betrayed. Chan could have at least warned him. He knew it wasn't the girl’s fault. New borns are always bad at controlling themself. But he didn't wanted her here. This was his save place and no one should take this away from him. He closed the door to his and Chan's room and tried to calm his breathing. He knew Chan would come after him but he locked the door anyways, needing a moment for himself. Chan would respect that and would wait till he unlocked the door again. When he could finally breathe he heard a knock on the door. “Binnie can you open the door for me, please.” He got up, feeling a bit shaky and opened the door. In the next moment he found himself in a tight hug. “I'm so sorry. I should have told you, no matter if you were busy or not. I- she would have died, I just couldn't let her.” He didn't answer Chan immediately and let himself be held and comforted by him. Why he felt so comfortable around Chan was something he never figured out, the other still was a vampire and all but he could easily relax around him. “I'm not mad. I'm shocked? A bit shaky maybe. I know you and you always have a good reason. I- I'm just bad at handling this right now.” He felt how Chan hugged him tighter. “Do you think you can go back in there or do you want me to get your food in here?” “I- can you get me some please?” “Of course” Chan stood up “I'll be back in a minute.”

 

**PoV Liza**

 

“Guys you can let her go. Just keep an eye on her.” Minho and Felix finally stopped holding her after Chan said it. “Fucking finally. Never touch me again.” “Watch your language!” Chan and Woojin snapped at her. “How can I watch language” she muttered back. “Chan can you explain why you're just bringing brats in?” Woojin said “I didn't brought in Jisung, did I?” “Okay true. How's Changbin doing?” “Hey I'm not a brat.” Jisung whined during Chan and Woojin’s conversation, but was ignored. She had a feeling that this happened more often than not. “He's doin’ okay. I'm here to get him something to eat. And I wanted to see how it's going with Liza, but this is better than I thought it would be.” Woojin gave Chan the plate he had prepared during the other's little speech. Chan nodded at Woojin and left the kitchen again. She was surprised about the indirect praise she just got. She tried to kill Changbin and the other one and still Chan said it was going well. She looked at Woojin. “Could someone may explain what everyone is, I get a feeling I should know.” Woojin smiled. “Of course. I'll start with our youngest and just so you know we go by physical age, because most of us are immortal. Okay our youngest is Jeongin, he's 17 years old and one of the two wolves. Next is Seungmin he's 18 years old, Minho’s half-brother and he's a half-demon. Felix, Jisung and Hyunjin are the same age as Seungmin. Jisung and Felix are literally one day apart. Jisung is the other wolf and I'm pretty sure you know already that Felix is a vampire. Then there's Changbin he's, like Hyunjin, a human. Minho, Chan and me are the oldest. Minho is a born demon. Chan is obviously a vampire. He turned both you and Felix, that's why you actually should get along quite well but I kinda have a feeling that doesn't count for you t - stop trying to kill Felix with looks - and I'm a warlock. Do you have any questions?” She looked away from Felix and thought about the information she just got. “Actually yes. What is meant with born demon?” “It means I was never a human, who went to hell or something. I was originally born as a demon.” Minho answered. She nodded and focused on her food while everyone around the table started talking about daily stuff. After they finished dinner and Woojin chose two of them to clean up everyone except Jeongin and Felix left the kitchen to do their own stuff. She believed Woojin was going to look how Changbin was doing and so it was just her and Minho, who were sitting in the living room. “Ok spill the tea, how did you get here?” Minho looked at her for a moment and blushed a little. “Well I kinda got kicked out of hell, because I'm really bad at what I was born for.” “And what is that?” “I should be a lust demon, but I'm too shy to even flirt with anyone. I knew Chan before and I asked if I could live with him. I found Seungmin by coincidence, but I think that's his story to tell. Ah I think they should've cleaned their room. Wanna look at it?” she nodded “Why not”. Minho stood up and walked out of the living room, she followed him and they were walking through the hallway. Minho had obviously decided this was the right time to explain how they were split up in their rooms. “On our left side is Chan and Changbin's room, the other room on this side is Woojin's, Felix’, Jeongin's and mine.” they stopped in front of a door on the right side “And that's the room you'll share with Hyunjin, Jisung and Seungmin. At least for a while. At the end of the hallway is a bathroom but your room has a direct connection to the other one so it isn't really important for you.” “Thanks Minho” she said and opened the door. Minho looked over her shoulder. “Wow I didn't know the room really has a floor.” He giggled and walked away. “You know you can come in right?” Jisung grinned at her. She shot him a deadly glare “You're lying on my bed.” Jisung raised his eyebrow. “Ehm I think the fuck not.” (a faint “language” of Chan could be heard) “Just take the upper bunk. I mean she won't be staying and I want to sleep.” Seungmin said “if you two are start fighting be quiet Hyunjin is already asleep. And turn the lights off.” she growled at Jisung and the other growled back, but a lot louder. “Just. Take. The upper. Bunk” was what he said/growled. She groaned in annoyance, but eventually she climbed up the ladder. Jisung turned the lights off and had fallen asleep almost immediately. She tried to sleep, but it just wasn't possible, even tho she was exhausted. Everything was just so loud, she could hear the heartbeat of everyone in the room. She even heard the breathing of the ones in the other rooms. Her turning and tossing in her bed lasted for a while until she finally decided to get up again and leave the room quietly. Thinking about what to do now, she entered the living room and flopped down on the couch. A strangled sob escaped her throat. “Make it stop.” she whimpered to no one specific and covered her ears. She gasped in surprise, when she was suddenly pulled in a back-hug. “Can you breathe with me? Try breathing deeply.” Woojin whispered behind her, so she tried to breathe more deeply along with him and slowly she calmed down. “That's it sweetheart. You're doing so well.” He said while rubbing circles on her arms. She had stopped covering her ears and her breathing was almost normal by now. “Want me to get you a blood bag? It'll help.” instantly she pressed herself closer against the others chest. “Don't go” she gasped out. Woojin sighed “Ok I'm not going. Do you think we can go to bed and try to sleep?” she whimpered, which made Woojin squeeze her even more. “I mean together. In one bed, cuddling. How does that sound?” she nodded before he could even finish his sentence. A few minutes later they were settled down in Woojin's bed with Woojin spooning her. Woojin was almost asleep when she spoke “Don't tell anyone about this.” he chuckled. “Ok”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow the chapter has actually a name and I'm sorry for not using commas correctly I never found out how.


	5. Woojin's Profile

**Woojin**

 

Name: Kim Woojin

  
  


Age: 21(physical), no one knows how old he really is but he's older than Chan

  
  


Species: Warlock 

  
  


Skills:  

  * he's a freaking warlock so it's magic
    * he can fight and heal with it but also like normal stuff and he knows poisons



  
  


Facts: 

  * He's also really soft
  * And really supportive
  * He found Jisung and Jeongin
  * Dad **TM** #2
  * He had a friend who was a pharaoh
  * He likes cooking & singing (wow I'm uncreative af)
  * He owns really a lot books




End file.
